


Making Hay

by Anon90



Series: Moments [8]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: Barn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shirbert, Smut, barn rumble, shirbert fluff, they are in a barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: Gilbert and Anne find a few minutes alone
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Making Hay

**Author's Note:**

> So I initially intended to be a second chapter to my The Barn post but it ended up being another post entirely as I think it reads fine on its own too. Plus this writing is different to what I'm used to, as I am not used to writing sex scenes, but I want to test my limits. 
> 
> I love that the term Making Hay fit right into this post, as it refers to "taking advantage of opportunities whilst they are available". Gilbert and Anne certainly do.

Gilbert scrambled up the barn ladder, landing softly on top of Anne, who caught him and rolled onto the wooden floor, hay strewn about under her. She giggled as softly as possible, motioning for him to be quiet with a finger on her lips. He laughed and whispered “Sorry, are you ok?”, leaning his forehead on hers. She nodded grinning. He caught her lips with his, hungry for the taste of her.

She sucked on his lower lip, opening her mouth to him, taking in his eager tongue and caressing with hers. One of Gilberts hands cradled her head off the floor, the other on her back. Anne opened her legs and hugged his shoulders to her, allowing their cores to press closer together. Gilbert groaned from the back of his throat, frustrated at the layers of clothes in between them. It cleared his head a bit. He stopped suddenly, kissing her forehead and got up, looking around. Anne watched him, part confused part frustrated at his touch leaving her.

He found a thick blanket in a nook of the barn, it had been placed there along with some books and what appeared to be a bag full of marbles. Anne watched as he re-arranged some hay in a layer in the middle of the floor and placed the blanket on top. He had made a makeshift bed. Anne’s eyes softened as she realized even in his eagerness he was worried about her comfort. He placed their dimming lanterns on either side of the blanket. The open window of the barn filtered in the moonlight, casting a dreamy glow on them.

He looked up, giving her a cheeky smile.

“Are you under the impression that you are about to get lucky Mr. Blythe?” Anne asked teasingly. The cheek of him.

“No. I am fully aware that I already am the luckiest man alive” he replied, walking toward her. Damn his charming ways. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, giving her his teasing grin.

She tugged him towards the blanket slowly, laying down and bringing him with her. She kissed him slow and languid, opening her mouth and breathing him in. Her hands went up to his hair, his neck, his collar as he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling her closer and returning her kisses with fervor. A groan escaped his mouth as she moved against him, bringing her legs on either side of his hips.

He sat against his calves pulling at her laces on the back of her corset as she sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. He placed soft kisses on her shoulders as they undressed.

“Please don’t distract me, we can’t loose any more shirt buttons!” Anne whispered. Gilbert laughed, pulling his shirt off of him.

“Are you sure you’re not cold?” He asked her as the corset finally came off, and chemise lifted off but he was utterly distracted because Anne’s perfectly pert breasts had bounced out of their clothing. Her nipples were so taut and pink, they called out to him like beacons in the moonlight. He was itching to tease them with his tongue. Anne watched him caress her with his eyes, full of need. Heat built up in her core, knowing he wanted her so badly. His hands on her petite waist slid up to the sides of her breasts and cupped under them, but his eyes looked up and searched hers for her answer.

She gasped “I’m sure we can warm each other up” .

Gilbert grunted in response, pulling her close to crush their lips together while rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. He laid her down kissing down her neck, to her sternum, between her breasts, to her right nipple. He flicked the tip of her nipple with the tip of his tongue, earning a jolt and whimper from Anne. He switched to the other side while she squirmed under him, yearning for more. With her help hastily took off her skirt and bloomers and shook off his pants.

His mouth returned to her nipples sucking and kissing both in turn, making sure to massage the neglected breast with his hand. Anne held on to his hair as his trailed kisses down her chest and to her mound. He locked eyes with her as he trailed kisses along her hip bone down to her inner thighs, making her jolt again, partly from pleasure partly tickled. She arched her back as he kissed and sucked on her.

_What had he called it? She thought to herself…her clitoris. Apparently her nerve endings collected there which made it one of his favourite spots. It was definitely hers too, especially in this moment. She was extremely glad she had married a soon to be doctor. He's so smart. However that should be the last thing on her mind because this amazing man was making her see stars. OH MY -_

He placed one finger inside her, groaning at the wetness, he watched facial expressions of pure ecstasy as he rubbed circles around her clit until the pressure built in her belly. When he added a second finger and moved them in a specific way she clenched, grabbing his wrist as she rode out her orgasm. He licked her slit once more before sitting up making Anne whimper from the sudden touch to her sensitive nerves.

Anne took a few deep breaths as she came down from her high, flipping Gilbert over onto his back she showered him in sloppy kisses, tasting herself on his mouth. She trailed them down to the dark hair on this torso and took his erection into her hand. He hissed at the touch.

_She was still new to all this, they both were, being only married a month. They had tried different things and talked about what they liked and learnt how to please each other. She felt maybe she should be shy about it, but she also knew this was Gil. Her Gil. She would never have to be embarrassed with him._

She pumped a few times and took him into her mouth, sucking deep and slow. Picking up speed she added her hand to pump along with her movements. Gil gasped and moaned. “Oh my Gosh, Anne-girl, you are amazing.” His voice was husky which spurred her on but he pulled her face towards his “Urrgh. I won’t last long if you continue”

He flipped her over again so she was under him, legs on either side of him. He held onto her hands above her head.

“Gil please, now” Anne pleaded for him to make his move. He obliged, filling her with himself. She gasped at the pleasure. He dipped his head to kiss her as he moved inside her, tongue flicking into her mouth. He made a guttural sound at the sight of her breasts moving with them, untethered. He dropped to his elbows on either side of her and took one in her mouth, drawing circles around the nipple with his tongue. Anne brought her hand to the other breast, pinching herself as she whimpered in pleasure. She reached up to his back, nails making scratch marks from his shoulders to his well toned bum. He sat up suddenly, pulling her with him. “I want to last longer my love” He wrapped her legs around him as she lowered onto him again. They moved together, her head rolling back and his mouth seeking her neck, their bodies in a warm sweaty embrace, the amber glow of the lanterns reflecting off of them.

“You feel so good Anne, my love”

"You feel so...." Anne couldn't continue. She kissed his jawline up to his ear lobe, sucking and moaning into it. He would happily drown in her moans of pleasure, he couldn’t get enough. They got him very close to the edge. She realized as he grabbed her waist to drive into her harder, his movements got faster and more erratic. Her hand slipped between them to rub her clit again.

“Gil!” she exclaimed as she peaked again. He pumped harder for her to ride it out as her walls clenched around him, claiming his orgasm from him. He shook into her, eyes boring into hers full of emotion and they slumped down together, spent and enamoured. The looked at each other and laughed as they came apart. Well that was their most daring tryst yet.

“Love you” They said at the same time, seeking lips for a soft embrace and sighed into each others arms, glad to be seen only by the man in the moon and the twinkling stars many light years away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, comment!


End file.
